princessoftheseafandomcom-20200215-history
Merge
Merge is one of the main protagonist of the Hunting the Sun series. She is a Greek demigod combination Pesra Morgan and Lea Kindle daughters of Poseidon and Hephaestus. She is also the lieutenant of Apollo. History As seperate beings, Lea and Pesra went on a scouting expedition. They came across a pair of lovers. The girls managed to recruit the boy into their rankings, but they fell victim to the curse of the daughter whom was revealed to be a child of Hecate. The girl was mad that they took away her lover cursed the two girls to always be together as one thus creating Merge. The girls were stuck in this form for years until stumbling across Hecate herself who in turn split them apart. The two girls now have marking symbols on their arms so they're able to merge and unmerge willingly. Personality Merge is described as arrogant, self-centered, and cocky. Merge is also a major flirt, as she often flirts with Apollo's male archers and children, she has even on occasion flirted with Apollo himself. Merge is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk her life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. She has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor. Merge remains true and never goes back on her word. However, she is definitely not perfect. Merge is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling her anger and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing her to get into a lot of trouble. She also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Merge is genuinely very intelligent and honest, and cares about her friends and family. She sometimes doesn't think before reacting and she enjoys pulling pranks on people, especially those who she doesn't like. Despite her jokey attitude, Merge is mentally scarred from the curse of forcefully becoming who she is and the pain of her first unmerging. She hides a hurt and angry demeanour with humour. Merge has been shown to have a serious side, which happens when she is angered by someone or when the situation calls for it. She is also seen building small bits of machinery and equipment and is very skilled and serious about her work. Appearance Merge is described as a very beautiful young woman, with curly black hair and bright sea green eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, elf-like face, normally with a mischievous smile on her face. Merge becomes very fit, muscular, and lean. She simply refuse to acknowledge it, but a great number of boys find her extremely attractive. She smells like the sea and burning jade leaves. Zade later states that when Merge pleads, her sea-green eyes seemed to be "like a cute baby seal that needed help," and wonders how Apollo ever won an argument with her. Her most notable trait is that she has a look in her eyes that makes her look like she has taken much more caffeine then the normal limit; this could be linked to Pesra's and Lea's ADHD. In her lieutenant form, Apollo describes Merge as an extremely beautiful immortal, being as average heighten and lean and bronzed as a Baywatch lifeguard, with long golden hair tied back usually hanging though sometimes worn in a braid and eyes that shone like the sun. Her radiance was enhanced by her wearing an archer outfit, and a beautiful golden bow and a quiver of magical arrows over her shoulders. Her smile was bright and playful, and she usually seen dressed in jeans, loafers, and a sleeveless T-shirt. Zade describes her as a seventeen-year-old youth, with straight blond hair and a perfect tan. She wore tattered jeans, a black T-shirt and a white linen jacket with glittering rhinestone lapels. Etymology ; merge (v.) : 1630s, "to plunge or sink in," from Latin mergere "to dip, dip in, immerse, plunge," probably rhotacized from *mezgo, from PIE *mezg- "to dip, plunge" (cognates: Sanskrit majjati "dives under," Lithuanian mazgoju "to wash"). Legal sense of "absorb an estate, contract, etc. into another" is from 1726. Related: Merged; merging. As a noun, from 1805.